In a manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a finished fabrication of a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate is necessary to be bonded with a color filter (CF) substrate.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a structural view illustrating a TFT substrate 10′. The TFT substrate 10′ includes display regions 11′ and non-display regions 12′. The frame sealant 13′ is coated onto each of the circumference areas of the display regions 11′ and surrounds each of the display regions 11′.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a schematic view illustrating a conventional LCD panel manufacture utilizing a mask for an irradiation process. After the TFT substrate 10′ and the CF substrate 20′ are joined, it is necessary to use an ultraviolet (UV) ray to irradiate the frame sealant 13′ so that the frame sealant 13′ is cured to bond the TFT substrate 10′ and the CF substrate 20′ together. During the UV ray irradiation, the regions which are not intended to receive radiation are protected by the mask 30′.
In FIG. 2, the mask 30′ includes a transparent substrate 31′, a plurality of shading regions 32′ formed on the transparent substrate 31′ by a shading material and the regions which are not shielded by the shading material form a plurality of transparent regions 33′. The transparent regions 33′ correspond to the non-display regions 12′ of the TFT substrate 10′, and the shading regions 32′ correspond to the display regions 11′ of the TFT substrate 10′. The UV ray can only irradiate the regions corresponding to the non-display regions 12′ of the LCD panel, and since the frame sealant 13′ is coated onto the non-display regions 12′, the frame sealant 13′ is cured by the UV ray such that the TFT substrate 10′ is bonded with the CF substrate 20′, as well as the liquid crystal (LC) molecules of the liquid crystal (LC) layer 40′ are sealed therebetween.
However, in practical operation processes, the edge portions of the shading regions 32′ are not adequately blocking the UV ray because of actual operation factors and the diffraction property of the UV ray. Therefore, a portion of the UV ray is transmitted to the display regions 11′ of the LCD panel. As shown in the figure, the display regions 11′ correspond to the LC layer 40′, and the LC layer 40′ contains LC molecules. M′ in FIG. 2 represents the irradiation intensity of the UV ray which is transmitted to the LC layer 40′. In a Polymer Stabilized Vertical Alignment (PSVA) type LCD manufacture process, a pre-polymerization reaction of the monomers occurs when the monomers within the LC layer 40′ are irradiated by the UV ray since the LC molecules of the LC layer 40′ are blended with the monomers. In a subsequent alignment process of the LC layer 40′, the property of the monomers, which are pre-polymerized, are different from the property of other monomers. Different pre-tilt angles are generated within the LC layer 40′ when the alignment is performed by applying the same voltage and illumination. Especially, the pre-tilt angles which are generated by the pre-irradiated monomers at the edges of the LC layer 40′ are more disordered than the pre-tilt angles which are generated by the other monomers, and the display quality of the PSVA type LCD is affected.
Therefore, the technical problem described above which exists in current technology needs to be resolved.